Fairytale
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Wolfram and Yuri finally get married. But when the actual marriage starts, Wolfram suddenly becomes distant. Possible ending pairings...
1. Tying the Knot

Fairytale

Summary: Wolfram and Yuri finally get married. But when the actual marriage starts, Wolfram suddenly becomes distant. Eventual YurixWolfram or MurataxWolfram

Disclaimers: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. Salamat!

Prologue: Tying the Knot

It was a happy day for Shin Makoku.

It was finally happening.

Yuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefelt were getting married. Everyone was invited from the far reaches of Shin Makoku. Cheri came as soon as the news reached her. She helped decorate the grand hall where it'll be held along with the room that was being held for the reception. The people were excited about the event. Everyone that helped, merrily went on with the preparations.

Everyone was happy except for Wolfram.

He should be happy, really. He was finally getting married to the man he loved. The time was approaching where he will walk down the aisle.

Wolfram stared at his reflection with the time he had left to himself. He was all dressed up. He was lucky that he didn't have to wear a dress. His mother, Cheri, almost had him, but he was able to talk her out of it.

He really should be enjoying himself. He should be happy.

So why is he crying?

He wasn't outwardly showing it. He held back his tears. After all, he didn't want to ruin the make-up right before the wedding. He should be happy, really he should.

A knock came to his door.

It was time.

-X-

"_Are you sure?" _

"_As long as it makes him happy." _

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well, here's another story! I can't update all my other stories unless I get the disk of all my files from my sister. She still has them. Anyways, I hope you guys like! Sry for its shortness.

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	2. The Year After

Fairytale

Response to annonymous reviews:

seiya: Yeah, I was thinking about that one. Thanks for the idea! Here's the next chapter!

Part 1: The Year After

Wolfram stared down at this desk containing documents that was necessary for him should his _husband _not be around to do it. It was no trouble at all… really…

After all he was doing it for Yuri, who was away in visiting Earth. Since Earth time went a lot slower, Wolfram had a lot of paperwork to do. Yuri had been neglecting, using his time in Shin Makoku to play around with Greta, practice sword fighting with Conrad, play baseball with the others, do some necessary treaties if there were any, but--

Wolfram slammed his hands on his desk erasing that last thought he was about to think. He went back to reading the document in his hand only to find that it was futile. He sighed, putting down the document and stared out the window of his office, thoughtful. He saw a couple of birds fly by wishing that he could be as free as they were.

It was still the same. Nothing had changed during the year.

He wondered… if this year will be the same as the last.

Wolfram paused in his ponderings when a knock sounded on his door. He let out a brief 'come in' to the person. He turned to see the Great Sage coming in with a tray of food. Did he skip whatever meal it is again? Though the smell of food seems to make him nauseous. As soon as it hit his nostrils he wanted to puke. He held up his hand for Murata, who knew if he did this, to take it back, he wasn't hungry. He knew it pained the Great Sage since they had become best friends. Wolfram knew that without the Great Sage he probably would've died by now since he had neglected to take care of himself. Speaking of which…

He was going to faint.

Wolfram descended to the floor along, barely hearing his name called out in worry. It soon became dark.

-X-

Gisela glanced worriedly at Wolfram. This had been… well she didn't know how many times Wolfram had made it to her infirmary. But every time it was always the Great Sage who manages to find Wolfram in this state. She feared for the blond's life. Wolfram looked paler almost matching the white sheets of the bed. Maybe Wolfram was ignoring himself. Gisela had noticed that Wolfram had been over working himself to the point where he missed meals and would barely eat anything.

She stopped her thinking when Murata entered the room. "Geika," she greeted, "He's fine. All he needs is some rest. When he's tired make him sleep. Um… should we tell Heika?" she asked. She found it important. She had asked the Great Sage this many times and he always told her no. She knew if Yuri found out then he would probably stay a bit longer instead of staying mostly in his world. After all the Maou cared about everyone, but she had noticed he had neglected Wolfram.

Murata shook his head at her question. He knew they should but if Shibuya refused to take care of Wolfram then it wasn't his business. "Keep it from him. Wolfram should get better by the time he gets back." He told her. She nodded at his request.

"Wake me if he get restless or when he wakes up."

-X-

It was a time for the kingdom to celebrate. It was the day when the Maou would return. Of course it was the usual. Everyone's mood would lighten at the mention of the king returning. They respected him of his kind nature. The usual people lined up to greet him. He returned sooner than he was expected.

Yuri glanced at the usual people standing to the side to greet him: Gwendal with his stern face, Günter with his happy smile, Conrad with his red herring smile, and Wolf-- Wolfram wasn't there. Of course, this surprised him since it was also Wolfram's duty to visit him. Maybe the blond was busy at least he wouldn't be hounded on for staying too long. He was relieved that he wouldn't be scolded today. Although he wouldn't be sure about later.

Should he look up, he would've noticed piercing green eyes looking at him.

-X-

Everyone seemed in high spirits now that the Maou had returned. But every time Wolfram passed by the aura in the air would seem dim as if his mere presence ruined it. Noticing it, he turned around and headed straight to his office. He would skip lunch today or have someone bring it up to his office. He still had a bit more paperwork to do.

-X-

It was a joyous meal. Everyone was talking and briefing up Yuri on what had been going on. But Murata stayed silent while Gwendal answered brief questions that were directed to him, Conrad kept his red herring attitude at the same time. All in all, the three didn't look too happy at the moment. They did notice that Wolfram didn't join for lunch considering the blond skipped breakfast too. When Murata and Gwendal exchanged glances, Murata nodded and excused himself.

The Great Sage sighed in disappointment. More to Shibuya than Wolfram. He walked into the kitchen gathering the necessary plates, and noticed that food was already prepared and was surprised. Sangria came in surprised at his presence.

"Geika!" she greeted in surprise. Murata nodded at her.

"Who's this for?" he asked.

"That was for his Excellency in case he missed lunch today. I was about to take it up to his office again."

"I see. I'll take it to his room."

With that, he walked towards the office of Wolfram. He probably would have to force feed the prince. Knowing by now, Wolfram wouldn't be hungry. He didn't bother knocking and just went in. He was surprised as Wolfram was knocked out just laying his head on the desk. Judging by it, Wolfram had been asleep for a while. He put the tray on the coffee table before walking over to the blond. Looks like he'd have to do this again. Carefully maneuvering the blond he was able to carry him to the bed stationed in the room. Of course Yuri didn't know that Wolfram didn't sleep in _their _bedroom anymore. In fact Wolfram secretly placed a bed in the office so he would sleep and get up without having to walk a distance. Murata maneuvered Wolfram into a comfortable position before taking his leave, not forgetting the food that already got cold.

-X-

Yuri knew something was up. It wasn't really a gut instinct, but he just knew something was wrong. Of course, as usual, he couldn't figure it out. Something seemed to be bothering everybody.

"C'mon daddy, lets go get Papa Wolfram and go into town together!" Greta stated dragging him and snapping him out of his gaze. He was dragged to the office Wolfram resided in. He wasn't particularly keen on seeing the blond. He was afraid to get scolded for staying too long,

"Greta, I'm sure Wolfram is busy right now and wouldn't want to be bothered," he argued. Greta frowned at him.

"Daddy, you haven't seen Wolfram yet. Besides, Papa Wolfram is always in that room saying he has a lot of work. He hardly goes out anymore."

They reached Wolfram's office. Knowing the blond was most likely in there. When Greta opened the door, Wolfram was there working. Greta frowned as she noticed his pale face. He looked sick and looked as if he never did see the sun.

"Papa Wolfram!" she called to him. Apparently he didn't hear them come in since he was too caught up in the paperwork.

"Greta, Yuri," Wolfram greeted them before returning to his work. The blond knew what was coming. It hurt every time.

"Greta, Wolfram looks busy, we shouldn't have bothered him," Yuri whispered to his adopted daughter. Wolfram winced as he heard what the dark haired king said. He quickly erased any expression on his face.

"I'm fine Greta, I still have paperwork, I'll visit you later," Wolfram said, each word slowly breaking his already broken heart.

"But Papa Wolfram! You said that last time daddy was here!" Greta complained.

"I did visit you didn't I?" Wolfram argued back although teasingly. Greta… she was probably one of the few people that saw who he really was past all his spoiled selfish exterior. "I'm fine Greta, I'll join you later." He immediately went back to work not wanting to see Yuri's relieved expression. It may seem cold to Greta, but he'll make it up to her later. He heard Yuri coax Greta out leaving the blond alone again. It seemed to be a regular that he didn't really mind it. Maybe he should've intervened this once. He shouldn't care about what Yuri feels about it. Wolfram just wanted to spend some time as a family even if they weren't really one. Greta was the only real connection he had with Yuri.

He slammed his hands on the desk. He couldn't concentrate on his objective right now. Perhaps he should go looking for them and relax. He could ignore Yuri, just how Yuri ignores him. It was simple… really… With that thought in mind, Wolfram stood from his desk and walked out the door of his office, forgetting about Murata's words.

_"Make sure you don't faint when Yuri's around. Don't do excessive activities." _

-X-

It became a fruitless search. Wolfram sighed and sat on the fountain in the middle of the garden. _They probably headed into town. _He thought. Apparently they always went into town. He wondered if it was to avoid him. Greta wouldn't, but he wouldn't trust Yuri that he wouldn't. It always hurt to see and hear it. Even after this marriage, Yuri still avoided it like the plague. It was as if he was a disgusting creature to the Maou. Why did the Maou marry him in the first place if he was so revolting? He sighed. He shouldn't think anymore. He was being useful to somebody, wasn't that all that mattered? The Maou needed him to do some duties. Gisela and Murata say they are excessive work but he didn't think so. It wasn't a problem… really…

Wolfram carefully stood up. He didn't want to be hit with a dizzy spell like all the other times. He had to get back to work. He slacked off enough just trying to find them.

-X-

Murata sighed as he walked through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle. It was irritating really. He couldn't stand this drama. Looking around, he found himself in the gardens. He wondered why he'd be here. Of course he didn't think on it until he spotted a familiar blond unconscious.

"Wolfram!"

TBC----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Hey! I've finished the second chapter! Hope u guys enjoyed! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	3. Yuri's Days

Fairytale

Part 2: Yuri's days

Yuri sighed as he sat in his office. He glanced at the stack of papers on his desk. He had been scolded by Gwendal to do his duties as the Maou. This time Conrad wasn't there to bail him out. Conrad had seemed a bit off since he came back. It was as if his godfather was mad at him or something. He sighed. He didn't want to do paperwork. He glanced down.

How does Wolfram do this? He wondered.

He glanced at the paper in front of him knowing he couldn't concentrate. Actually he had been wondering what was eating everybody. Since he came about two days ago, everyone seemed to have a dark cloud over them. Plus he hadn't seen Wolfram a lot. Usually the blond would've scolded him about his duties. Now it's as if the blond didn't bother anymore. He wondered if Wolfram slept in _their _room. The blond hadn't slept next to him since the past few times he'd left and come back. Not that he wasn't grateful for it, he could actually sleep better when he came to Shin Makoku, no twisting or turning or waking up in the floor with a few bruises. Wolfram may look delicate, but the blond could throw a punch and kick or two. He still winced at that thought.

He sighed.

He couldn't do anything with the paperwork in front of him. Maybe he should look for Greta. She would partially be his excuse. He hated paperwork.

-X-

Yuri frowned.

Something was up.

He couldn't find Greta anywhere. In fact, most of the people he would usually see around the castle were somewhere other than in his vicinity. Either he just wandered into places no one would venture or maybe they were all busy. Maybe he could go back to his world to avoid paperwork and this boredom. He could travel at will. Besides, he still had schoolwork to do.

But Yuri couldn't run away this time. Murata was threatening him.

He sighed. He should probably go back to his office and work on the remaining paperwork. He didn't want to run into Wolfram and be scolded for skipping out. He's had a peaceful stay so far, and he didn't want to jinx it.

-X-

It never ends!

He, Yuri Shibuya, had been working on the paperwork till the middle of the night! It was a record! Usually he'd ditch it and let either Gwendal or someone else do it. But he was still there!

And now he was going to quit.

He had his rights to sleep since he was working all day. He probably wouldn't get a decent sleep anyway. Wolfram would be kicking him off the bed and he'd be sore in the morning. For some reason it always happens. Unknowingly, a smile made its way to his lips at the passing thought.

Yuri found it weird that he didn't find Wolfram sleeping in the room. He subconsciously frowned at the thought. But he didn't think much of it as he changed into his pajamas. He slipped into the comfortable comforter and began drifting to sleep. Wolfram would come by. He was probably just reading Greta a nighttime story.

-X-

Yuri went back to Earth. Not once came in contact with Wolfram since the day with Greta nor did he tell the blond of his departure.

But he gave Conrad a goodbye and told the soldier that he'd be back within a month or so depending on school.

No one had seen Wolfram for a week.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm being mean! I know! But it will get better! I promise! Well there's Yuri's days and what he would think. I would assume that he'd think that way since that's how he always acts. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	4. The Affairs

Fairytale

Part 3: The Affairs

_"Did you hear?" _

_"Yeah, Yuri-heika left without saying goodbye to his Excellency!" _

_"I heard Geika has a thing for his Excellency." _

_"Ooh, I wonder how Heika will react." _

_"I feel sorry for his Excellency." _

Conrad needed to get rid of this gossip.

-X-

"Dammit Ken! Stop pestering me!" Yelled Wolfram von Shibuya-Bielefeld as he stomped through the halls of Blood-Pledge Castle. The people who heard smiled at the blond prince. It had been awhile since the Maou left and Wolfram had been sulking. They were happy for the blond prince that he was out and about. But there were rumors that were spreading out about the Great Sage and the blond prince. Of course they didn't know about it, except Murata, or course. But he didn't bring the subject up to Wolfram nor did he even try to dispel the rumor either.

"I'm hurt, Wolfram, you don't want my company?" Murata said in a teasing tone, which irritated the blond noble even farther.

Wolfram saw how pointless it was to brush off the Great Sage and opted to search for Gisela's company. The healer was easier to hang out with than Murata was. Plus he had to dispel the rumors happening about him and the Great Sage. He knew. The people can't keep to themselves. For all he cared the rumors were just rumors until they get to the outside that's when he'll care. As long as it stays within the confines of the castle then it was okay.

But there were times when he wished that maybe he didn't fall in love with the black haired king, instead fell for someone that would love him in return. Wolfram wasn't blind. He just refused to see the truth before him. He knew that there was no love from Yuri when they married. They never did anything with each other as the king always had an excuse. 'I'm tired… I have to leave… I don't think it's the right time.' Wolfram was sick of it. He felt sick just thinking about it. Yuri detested him to the point where he wouldn't even speak to him only as much as a 'hello'. Maybe he should've said no before they got to the altar and got married. He was sure that Yuri was probably seeing a woman in his world behind his back. It would be unfair to ask Murata to spy, but he was sure Murata would've done it anyway just because it was a request from him. He sighed. Sometimes he wished he fell in love with the Sage instead.

He glanced back at the smiling Sage that was following him.

Maybe if it had been another time or another life… just maybe…

With a signal of his hand he motioned for the sage to walk next to him. He didn't care if the rumors grew. They were just going to find Gisela.

-X-

_"His Excellency had been going out with Geika and Lady Gisela." _

_"Yeah, sometimes he'd be seen with one of them." _

_"More of Geika than Lady Gisela." _

_"Ooh, do you think His Excellency likes them?" _

_"He spends more time with them than Heika." _

_"Heika is always gone and is usually busy when he comes back. Either spending time with the princess or playing catch with Lord Weller." _

_"I feel sorry for his Excellency." _

-X-

Gisela could see what Wolfram had become. No longer was the fiery prince but a solemn prince that no longer cared. She had been hearing the rumors spreading around the castle. Although she wondered why anyone would think she would be interested in Wolfram. They were just friends. But she could see why the Great Sage would be. Even if the Great Sage was a pervert towards women, Wolfram was an exception. She thought they make a great pair. But she knew Wolfram's heart belonged to Yuri, which had been brutally shattered since they had gotten married. That's why she was there. She was there as someone he can come to. She was the friend that he could trust.

She watched as Murata pegged Wolfram with a splash of water. In which the blond retaliated back. She giggled at their playing. She decided not to join them and just opted to sit back and watch just in case she needed to be a healer. Someone was always getting hurt, especially Wolfram. She was glad that the prince was taking time off from paperwork, as Murata and she kept asking him to do. She was happy for Wolfram, that even in his time of despair, he was trying to make himself happy instead of sulking in the confines of a room.

Next thing she knew, she was soaking wet and in a huge puddle of water. When she specifically said she didn't want to get wet, she wasn't supposed to, now…

Gisela watched as Wolfram and Murata hold out their hands to pull her out. Getting this wicked idea, she grasped both their hands and pulled them both in the water, as she herself got out. She smirked at the two coughing boys. She was sure Wolfram would have a minor cold tomorrow.

But she'd be there to take care of it for him.

-X-

A month later, Yuri came back and brought a friend with him. A lady friend to be exact. She had brown hair with brown eyes and was beautiful. Of course the castle was shocked but what really shocked them the most was that Wolfram didn't yell, scream, do something… Instead the blond prince greeted the woman with kindness and hospitality. Apparently Yuri had been telling this girl about their world and how he came by it. She had gotten curious and begged Yuri to take her with him.

But Yuri forgot to mention that he got engaged and was now married to his _male _fiancée.

Wolfram knew and so he played along as his already broken heart and soul was slowly being crushed again.

-X-

Yuri was basically surprised. It was something he hadn't seen before. He was afraid when he brought his _friend_ Midori to this world. Wolfram would've accused him of cheating or whatever, but it wasn't his fault. Wolfram was the one that took everything out of proportion. After all this marriage was out of convenience. Wolfram should've understood that. He could go see other people if he wanted as long as the court didn't find out or any of the nobles. Yuri was happy when Wolfram didn't mention it and just treated Midori with politeness.

He had asked Wolfram to take care of his work for the day so he could show Midori around with Greta. Greta was excited about all this since he told her. He didn't tell anyone else or else the might tell Wolfram and plus he wasn't sure yet. At least Wolfram agreed to do it. Yuri was glad that Wolfram was finally accepting the fact that this _is _a marriage of convenience. Besides, he wanted to do something in his life that was his only decision. He wished everyone had gotten that fact. It wasn't just about the blond, it was also about him.

He deserved to have his own happiness too.

-X-

Paperwork.

It was the word that ran through Wolfram's mind. He didn't like paperwork but it had to be done before Gwendal got mad at Yuri for not doing it. He sighed. There was still a lot since he had taken a break that one time. He should've never listened to Murata and Gisela. He skimmed through the papers and signed if they were good enough.

Wolfram then came across a particular paper. He recognized it. It was one of his that he created for Yuri to sign. He knew that Yuri barely glanced at the paperwork and signed it. Some he didn't. He was hoping that Yuri had gotten to this piece of paper and proved to him that… this marriage wasn't really of a convenience, that the black-haired king really did marry him out of… love. If Yuri signed it then they wouldn't have to break off this marriage. But if Wolfram himself did then…

He had written this five months ago when he couldn't take it anymore. A year was unbearable. If he signed this then Yuri would be able to marry someone that he wanted. After all, if he was happy then Wolfram would be happy too. That is what love was right?

His hand slowly reached for the inked pen. He wondered why his hand was quivering. It was proven true right? Yuri didn't love him. He was just another person to make happy and care about right? He shouldn't be selfish and let Yuri have his happiness too.

Wolfram knew Yuri had been seeing this girl Midori behind his back. It was so obvious. He could feel the heat from his tears streaming down his cheeks. His hand grasped the pen, ready to sign. He began to put his signature, while shutting his eyes. His hand slowed down as he finished dotting the I's and crossing the t's.

Wolfram sat there looking at the paper. He had written a formal declaration. Yuri didn't have to agree to it since it was a race. The longer he stared at it, he felt calmer than usual. He should be bawling his eyes out or something but it didn't happen. His earlier tears have dried up. By signing this, it felt like a huge burden was taken off his shoulders.

He felt free.

He… was… free!

He put the paper down and rushed out of the office. He bolted through the halls, should anyone have looked any closer they would've noticed a smile on his face. He was free!

He didn't have to do anything anymore. No more paperwork, no more leers, no more… anything!

He didn't care anymore.

-X-

_"Do you think Heika is seeing that girl he brought with him?" _

_"I heard she was a half-mazoku like Heika and Lord Weller was." _

_"Lord von Bielefeld didn't say anything this time." _

_"Yeah, well at least we don't have to clean any broken glass." _

_"I hope Lord von Bielefeld didn't take it too bad." _

_"How long do you think their marriage would last?" _

_"How about when Heika proposes to Lady Midori?" _

_"No, no, how about how long before Geika and Lord von Bielefeld decided that they're an item?" _

TBC-----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Haha! Here's the next chapter! I hope it was good enough! There's more coming soon. About Yuri seeing someone else, he's too timid to say no. That's how I think he is. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	5. When the Time Comes

Fairytale

Response to annonymous reviewers:

pikeebo: True. Anyway, I'm glad you like! Here's the next chapter!

whiteangelblood: Thanks!

Kasumi Matsuyama: Here it is!

Mclee96: Here's an update!

spikesluscious: Thanks!

Part 4: When the Time Comes

"Don't you look happy this morning, Lord von Bielefeld." Murata spoke as he met up with the blond along with Gisela. "Does this have anything to do with your announcement?"

"I actually did it!" Wolfram exclaimed hugging both of them at the same time. They were confused.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I'm not married anymore!" They looked in shock before sweat dropping.

"Eto… Wolfram are you sure you wanted to do that?" Gisela asked worriedly. Wolfram looked in their direction in question.

"Please, let me enjoy my freedom and then you two can comfort me later. Right now I just want to go somewhere, I don't care where!"

"Did you tell Heika?"

"I left him a note. And I told Aniue."

"Are you sure Wolfram?"

"He's happy with her right? He has that right. C'mon lets go into town. Let me enjoy myself before I break down."

Yuri never found the time to read the note on his desk.

-X-

Greta had been walking the halls of Blood Pledge Castle the whole afternoon. She had been trying to find her other father but with no such luck. She tried finding the Great Sage or Gisela and still no luck. She wanted to ask why. Why did her Papa Wolfram sign the decree to not be married anymore to her daddy. She saw the papers on Yuri's desk. Yuri didn't go into his office before he left with Midori back to Earth. Greta was feeling sad. She felt that she could've done something about it. She could've prevented her Papa Wolfram from doing this. She sighed as she couldn't find one of the three anywhere.

Maybe Durcas would know…

-X-

"Ooh lets go there!" Wolfram exclaimed dragging his two companions with him. Both Murata and Gisela sighed.

They knew what Wolfram was doing. He was trying to get rid of the pain he was probably enduring now. Murata and Gisela felt sorry for the blond and humored him until he was going tired. They could tell Wolfram was on the verge of breaking down seeing other couples and the blond was really tired. But the blond was still laughing, enjoying the small festival the town created.

All this time, Wolfram wondered if Yuri ever did read his note.

-X-

Yuri sighed as he was forced back to Shin Makoku. Murata dragged him over, this time convincing Yuri not to take the girl with him.

"Murata, what's the big deal? I promised Midori I'd take her out tonight," Yuri stated. Murata stopped to look at the oblivious king.

"Ah, Greta would've been disappointed in me if I didn't bring you. She had been asking for you for a while now," Murata explained.

"What happened?" Yuri asked concerned.

"She was feeling sad and wanted me to get you. I'm sure you could spare a few seconds for her. Unless of course…"

"Murata! I didn't mean it. Where's Wolfram? Usually he'd be able to calm her down."

"Did you know? Wolfram took a trip with Gisela, they'll be back within a month."

"I thought he wouldn't be able to go on trips if I'm not here to take care of work."

Murata's eyes dimmed. Luckily, Yuri didn't see the evil look he gave.

"I think you should go see Greta now. Run to her, she's feeling down."

"Oh right." Yuri responded before running to look for Greta that he didn't notice Murata's glare on his back.

-X-

Yuri found Greta crying on her bed. He closed the door giving them privacy before approaching her. She stopped to look at him before going back to crying again.

"Greta, what's wrong?" Yuri asked.

"Lady Gisela won't let me see Papa. She said he's sick and can't see anyone since it could be contagious," Greta answered him.

"Sick? I thought he was on vacation?" Yuri asked. Greta shook her head.

"No, Papa Wolfram is in Lady Gisela's room."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Gisela. I'm sure Wolfram would like to see you too." _Murata has some explaining to do. _

"Daddy, why aren't you and Papa Wolfram together anymore?" Greta suddenly asked. Yuri froze on his trek to the door.

"What do you mean Greta?"

"It was written to you on your desk."

"I'll see too it Greta." _Wolfram has some explaining to do. Then I'll talk to Murata. _

Yuri walked out of the room after letting Greta rest. He frowned as he shut her door. He wondered why Murata would lie to him like that. Weren't they best friends? Unless of course, Wolfram asked Murata to tell him that. The blond probably didn't count on Greta saying anything. He knocked on Gisela's door. It took a while but Gisela answered the door. She looked surprised, but Yuri didn't say anything except give her a smile.

"Is Wolfram here? I would like to speak to him." Yuri asked.

"Heika, didn't Geika tell you-" she began but was cut off.

"It's fine Gisela, let him in," came Wolfram's voice. Yuri found Wolfram sitting on the bed, writing a few things.

"I thought you were on vacation?" Yuri didn't know, but his voice sounded suspicious and cold towards the blond. Wolfram who noticed the tone, responded in kindly.

"I was hounded with paperwork, which haven't been done no matter how much time I spent on it, Gwendal gave me the days off and I had just come back, _Heika._" It didn't cross Yuri's mind at that time that Wolfram called him by his title.

"Did you know Greta was asking for you? She was in her room crying!" Yuri let out.

Gisela took this time to sneak out the door. She knew this had to be between them.

Wolfram looked ready to scream. He was angry. For once in his life he didn't care about the black-haired maou. He wanted Yuri to hurt, to feel his pain. He wanted Yuri to suffer as he had for these past five years. Instead, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down before he exploded. He was going to act mature about this and make both of his aniue proud.

"Yes, I told Gisela to tell her that I would be there in a bit," he answered.

"Yeah? How long did you make her wait that Murata had to drag me from my date to go see her? And what's this I hear that we're not together?" Yuri was beyond angry. This statement made Wolfram snap.

"You know, if you were around more, you would notice that things have changed! A date? You're mad because Murata dragged you from your date? Don't think I didn't know! I knew you were cheating on me! It was so obvious! I knew since we had gotten married! I thought you would change! But no! You're still the same close-minded person! You went back to your world! You left me behind, making me do your work! You're the one who made me stay up signing documents, doing your paperwork and some of your treaties! I'm the one that suffered more than you have in this farce marriage! After all, you love making people _happy _right! Well you don't have to worry about me having affections for you anymore! I've had it! You had the gall to come to me not knowing! Well guess what! This farce is over! The paperwork has already been filled out!"

Before Yuri could get a say, Wolfram walked past him to the door.

"I hope you're happy with your freedom _Heika! _We're officially divorced. I have already moved all my things from your room. I no longer have any obligation in doing _your_ job. But don't worry, I'll still be there for Greta, just not you. After all, I am a thorn in your side."

With that said, Wolfram slammed the door, leaving a confused king.

-X-

Yuri sighed as he glanced at his desk. He couldn't move. He had been thinking since he and Wolfram spoke. The blond avoided him, but spent time with Greta. He had to say something to Wolfram, apologize, of course.

He knew everyone was against him at the moment. It was as if everyone didn't want to listen to him. It was always his fault, anything regarding Wolfram always has to be his fault. Wolfram's emotional state, his attitude… almost everything!

He wondered why no one understood him.

Yuri tried giving happiness to everyone, he did everything! No one had once thought about _his _happiness. After all, he deserved it! He deserved a break once in a while. It wasn't his fault! But then again… Maybe it was.

Looking down at the documents again, he sighed. Looks like he'll be failing college right now. But it's not like anyone would care around here, all they thought about was his marriage to Wolfram and its drastic end. He wondered sometimes if Blood-Pledge Castle was a gossip hangout in disguise, or a real castle.

It's going to be harder now since he had to think of college homework and doing paperwork as a king. It was hard.

-X-

Wolfram held his hand in his hands. He couldn't believe himself. He just stood up to the Maou and got away with it. It wasn't something to be proud of, he was probably going to get a yell from Gwendal and probably get his reputation ruined by the royal aristocrats.

Well, it's not like anyone really cared about his feelings at all only the scandals it would bring.

Oh well, it's over and done with. He wondered if he would regret it for the rest of his life. The good points to it was that this marriage wasn't going anywhere. After all, he barely saw Yuri in the last few years since then since the king was always back at Earth going to this _college_ saying it takes a lot of studying and makes excuses whenever he does come back to Shin Makoku. Wolfram would only briefly see him with a walk around the halls and that was it.

But even if he still did love the close-minded king, he knew this was for the best. He had to move on and find someone else that would actually love him for him not because he was a boy. Plus, he had yet to get a scolding from Gwendal.

-X-

Gisela frowned as Yuri and Wolfram had stopped talking after that fight. She noticed Wolfram avoided Yuri like the plague, while Yuri went looking for the aloof blond. She silently laughed at the reverse roles. Instead of Yuri avoiding Wolfram it was the other way around. But she guessed Yuri did deserve it. For all the people he cared about, Wolfram was the one he cared about the most and yet he was thought of less.

Gisela knew she was wrong to pick one side without seeing the other, but she just couldn't deny her friend. Wolfram was a complex puzzle that Yuri himself didn't bother understanding, and it was then that she knew that she had to defend Wolfram since no one else would do it. After all, everyone viewed him as a brat and still does today, since they haven't seen how much he had matured. Wolfram's brothers would just watch from the sidelines, just making sure Wolfram wasn't hurt too badly, and the former demon queen would just usually shrug it off and pass it as a lover's quarrel. But she, Gisela, had seen how Wolfram had grown from the bratty prince to one of respected royalty. For that, she was the one who practically saw Wolfram for the grown man he was today. It was why she understood him better, as did the Great Sage.

Even if Yuri did have the right, she would still do her best to protect Wolfram. It didn't matter what happened.

Wolfram even told her, should Yuri find someone to finally love, he would back off and be civil about it. Wolfram thought it wouldn't go into anything. She probably should've convinced him to not go through with the marriage. She wondered, if Wolfram knew he wasn't going to gain Yuri's love, why did he go through with it?

That was one answer she knew all too well. Somewhere along the way, Wolfram fell in love with the black haired king and probably still does. It seemed he saw the uselessness it was to keep up their farce. She remembered when Wolfram told her about it.

Flashback-----------------

"_So why did you go through with it, if you knew?" Gisela asked concerned. Wolfram was setting himself to be completely crushed. _

"_I don't know. Everyone thought it would be best if we did marry to get these other leaders off Yuri's back. Besides, it was supposed to make me happy so it hit two birds with one stone," Wolfram said bitterly. _

"_But Wolfram…" _

"_It's fine Gisela I'm used to it. My love was never enough for anyone to never leave me anyway." He stated sadly. _

End Flashback---------------

It was then she knew, she had to protect him. No matter what.

-X-

Yuri was out of options. No Wolfram in sight. In fact, he hadn't seen the blond since the fight four days ago. He had to talk to the blond before he left back for Earth. He had college. Plus, now he wouldn't get to see Midori more often now since Wolfram and him were officially separated. He sighed. He should find Wolfram and get this over with. At least Wolfram hadn't gone to war with anyone even under pressure. Wolfram was a better ruler than he was. But he knew if he had made Wolfram the permanent ruler, there would be chaos among the people.

He sighed.

Worst comes to worse, he'd order the blond to see him.

-X-

Wolfram fumed as he stomped in the halls of Blood-Pledge Castle. Of all the things to do. Yuri had _ordered, _ORDERED, his presence. He wanted to punch something. Well… if Yuri does piss him off to no end. He couldn't do this. He hoped that he could keep himself in check.

He made it to the Maou's office. Taking a few deep breaths and knocked. He heard a brief 'come in' and entered. He saw Yuri hard at work on his desk during paperwork. He was smirking mentally, feeling in the pleasure of Yuri suffering what he had suffered. He wanted to smirk openly but he had grown up and shouldn't act so childish.

"You called for me _heika?_" Wolfram couldn't hold in his sarcasm. After all, he figured Yuri was still bitter with him.

"Yes, I did," Yuri stated professionally. If Wolfram was doing it, then he should too. It's childish, but he couldn't help it, even if it was a bit childish. With no thoughts in mind, he continued. "Since you were avoiding me, I decided to demand to talk to you, for it is important. Before you say, interrupt, or throw a tantrum, hear me out first and don't talk while I'm talking."

Wolfram nodded seeing how Yuri was trying so hard to be tough with him._Finally, _he added as an afterthought. It was about time the wimp got some guts.

"First off, I wanted to apologize. I know you probably wouldn't accept this, but hear me out. I know I haven't been good to you and I'm sorry for it. I should've been more considerate." _There I said it. _Yuri added silently. He looked at Wolfram wondering what the blond prince reaction would be.

Wolfram knew he was waiting for an answer. Well, he was getting one. He made a fake sneeze. Before Yuri could say anything he spoke, "Sorry, I'm allergic to insincerity." He knew Yuri was doing it because he wanted to ease his guilty conscious, not because he was sincere. He's doing it because it was expected of him. "I accept your sincere apology. Is that all Heika?" he asked in a calm tone.

Yuri stared in disbelief. Wolfram accepted his apology? Had he missed something?

"Hold on, you accept? You're not mad?" Yuri stated in disbelief. "You're not going to yell at me?"

"Contrary to popular belief _heika, _if you haven't noticed, I'm pass that stage in my life. I've already grown out of it. Is that all you have to say to me Heika?" Wolfram stated calmly and professionally.

Yuri just nodded. With that, Wolfram gave a quick bow and left peacefully.

Wolfram sighed as he exited Yuri's office. It was pure hell for him to even act that rationally. He wondered if Yuri even got what he said. But by reviewing what happened, he didn't. He was still the damn, innocent, clueless idiot.

He didn't need this. Perhaps, he should take Greta shopping with him. After all, it's been awhile since he spent some time with her.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Here's the long awaited chapter! I think… anyways, I'm still thinking about it and I do know where I'm going with it. So if I take too long, it's because I'm trying to make it to where I'm not dragging it along and trying not to ruin it so yeah… Anyways, thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Fairytale

Response to annonymous reviewers:

**coffee-n-cream**: I really have no idea who the pairings would be in the end but it'll be either one or maybe a GiselaxWolfram one or perhaps none...

**machi**: Here's More!

**pikeebo**: Here's an update! Thanks for telling me that I need to update this. I'm very sorry it took so long. But here it is!

**moosemix**: Thank you very much!

**Ranchi Blade**: Here's the next chapter!

**Az**: Still thinking on the pairings but I know I definately that I won't do a YuriWolfram fic. Since I've already done one.

**spikesluscious**: Haha!

Disclaimer: Yes I know, this is the first story where I put another disclaimer. Well it's because there are other references to other animes, mostly just things within other animes not characters. So I don't claim the ideas that are familiar with other animes. Just telling everyone. Anyways Enjoy! Sorry for the late update.

Part 5: Calm before the Storm

"What did Heika want with you Wolfram?" Gisela curiously asked. Wolfram paused in his doings and turned to face her.

"He wanted to apologize. As expected of him," Wolfram answered before sighing and sitting down. "And I accepted his insincerity like the fool I am." He finished.

Gisela sighed. She walked over and sat next to the blond prince giving him a hug. She knew it probably wasn't as comforting, but it was enough that the blond wouldn't push her away.

"Did he notice?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

-X-

Murata sighed as he walked through Blood-Pledge Castle. He was fed up with this. Yuri had been asking him for answers on what should he do with Wolfram. He couldn't offer any advice than the usual. If he had a choice, he probably would've not given any advice. But he couldn't refuse in giving advice. That was his job after all. He had to admit that he was good at it.

He went looking for Gisela or Wolfram, whoever he ran into first. He wanted to know what the gossip was about.

-X-

Wolfram looked exhausted as if he wasn't sleeping enough. The blond didn't want to worry the other people, especially Gisela and Murata. They would assume it had something to do with Yuri. He didn't want to cause the Maou anymore trouble. No matter how many times he told Gisela and Murata to just drop it, they wouldn't. So he just let it be. He didn't really care what's going to happen anymore as long as he was aware of it and it has nothing to do with him then it was okay.

Wolfram walked around the castle. He was bored. He didn't feel like training his troops today and cancelled it. But he promised to join them for some merry time later on. He was going to ask Murata and Gisela to join him since he only trusted them when he was drinking. He sighed.

Maybe it was a bad idea to break it off. He couldn't even fill his schedule up. Usually it was just office work, eating, and sleeping. Now it was train troops, eat, find something else to do, and sleep. Perhaps he can keep Greta company. He knew he had promised her to take her out shopping or something.

With that in mind, he went off to find Greta.

-X-

Greta was happy. She finally gets to hang out with her Papa Wolfram again. She hadn't done this in years. Ever since… She just didn't understand. She didn't understand why Wolfram wasn't with Yuri anymore. But maybe it was because she had never seen her father spend time with Wolfram. Probably Papa Wolfram felt neglected. Well, at least she could still spend time with them both if she wanted them to. But she could tell that her Papa Wolfram was getting better now. He seemed less stressed now than he was before. She hoped that it wasn't because of her father.

She pointed to a store that had a pretty dress. She knew that if she got something Papa Wolfram would also be happy. That was all that mattered to her.

-X-

It seemed Cheri was coming to visit today. She had also brought guests. It was a surprise to everyone since Lady Cheri never really brought guests from her trips. The servants had to make two other rooms ready and prepped for the visitors. They all stood outside waiting for Lady Cheri's carriage to arrive along with the two guests. The carriage was just right at the gates. Wolfram couldn't wait to get this over with. He was curious about the two guests but he wasn't that curious. He just wanted this over with considering he had to deal with his mother's suffocating hug and compliments about how they look alike and everything. Then she'd move on and smother Yuri, move on to Greta, being more gentler, then move on to Conrad and Gwendal and then say hi to everyone else.

When the carriage arrived, that is exactly what she did when she stepped out.

"And who might our mysterious guests be Cheri-sama?" Murata asked amused.

"Glad you asked Great Sage," a woman's voice said coming out of the carriage. Murata recognize the voice. It seemed very familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it. As she stepped out he saw a familiar face. The woman had nice pale skin with long black hair and light green eyes that seemed to glow. "It's been awhile. I believe you remember my son, Lievin." And out stepped a man that was toned with dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Geika," he said with a bow in greeting.

"Lievin," he acknowledged.

"Cheri it seems you were right. This is a lovely bunch," stated the woman. The blond woman laughed charmingly. She then turned to Yuri who was looking between her and Murata. "You must be Yuri Heika. It's a pleasure to meet the 27th maou. I thought I wouldn't have the pleasure of meeting you this term of your reign. My name is Satichko, I am what you would call a witch."

-X-

Murata was angry. No, angry wasn't really the word to describe his feelings, it would be worse. He didn't know what danger they would be facing now that that witch was here. He didn't know that _she _had met the former maou. He knew that Cheri would succumb easily to her charms. He just had to know if she had made any deals with the witch. If so, he had to know what. It could cause Cheri-sama a lot of pain and the blond was very emotional. He knew what could happen… after all the witch had visited them once before when Shinou was still alive before… If she had actually appealed to Shinou before the defeat of Shoshu, then what price had Shinou had to pay?

Satichko only appealed to emotionally depressed people. She was a witch that also granted wishes, but for an equivalent price. Sometimes it didn't sit well with the people, since she had already granted it, they had to pay the price. She could reverse it but for another price.

There had to be a reason she was here.

If she ever talks to Wolfram… now that would be major trouble.

Walking quickly, he went in search of Wolfram. And possibly Lievin because Lievin was always on his side of things. He really didn't agree with his mother anyway.

Looking ahead, he spotted Lievin walking in his direction.

-X-

Wolfram surprisingly enjoyed himself having tea in the garden with Satichko. She had told him where she came from. She apparently came from Earth where Yuri came from. She had been persecuted as a witch, which was true years ago, but managed to save herself and land in Shin Makoku. Shinou gave her a place to stay until she could handle everything on her own. He admired her strife. But there was something else she seemed to be hiding, if she didn't want to reveal it, then it was okay.

"So Lady Satichko, how did you meet my mother? She doesn't usually bring women home with her," Wolfram asked casually. Satichko just let out a laugh. She got the joke.

"Well, I have seen the past twenty six maous and with the way things were going I didn't think I'd see the twenty seventh maou. I ran into Cheri-sama on her trip and decided to go with her this time. Please just call me Satichko." She explained.

"You only came here to see Yu- Heika?" Wolfram corrected himself.

"Well no… not only that, I told you I'm a witch right?" He nodded. "Well I also grant wishes, someone has asked me a favor to grant them their wish. I came to collect my price. I don't mind staying for a few more days."

"What kind of price?" Wolfram asked suspiciously. He didn't know who made a deal.

"I'm sorry, it's very confidential information between me and the client." _It won't be long before I get my prize. _She added with a glint in her eyes.

-X-

Gwendal really found the witch annoying. She had invaded her personal space looking over his shoulder, trying to make a conversation with him, which he immediately shut down. Thinking that she would finally get it, but instead back fired and she just sat in the office looking around and examining the stuffed animals. After a while, she then left. He briefly heard her whisper about watching Conrad train Yuri.

Conrad really found the Lady Satichko watching them fight. She looked bored but was still there. To be honest, he had been weary of her since the Great Sage seemed to dislike her too. If the Great Sage acted cautious, he too better keep a good eye on her should she attack Yuri or try to. But all she did was watch and seemed to be keeping her eye on him instead of Yuri. It was as if she was not interested in Yuri but him instead.

If she was not interested in Yuri, then it was safe for the time being. Otherwise, he still had to be cautious.

-X-

Lievin sighed as he realized what his mother had been doing. The Great Sage was onto their visit. After all, it's not everyday that they visit. He hoped that his mother would change her mind and they would leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to see Cheri's sad face as they leave with what his mother had in mind. He better go find her and try to convince her to leave immediately. The Great Sage was getting on his nerves about this issue.

But he understood. The Great Sage was calling in his favor.

Lievin looked around the castle searching for his mother. He passed by a secluded area where he found her conversing with Lady Cheri. He decided to hide himself and listen in, incase he had to interfere.

Satichko looked at Cheri's worried face. She knew the woman would be devastated as she would tell her the price she was now going to pay for her wish that she had granted her years ago. She took a breath before speaking.

"You've made an unselfish wish Lady Cheri. But there is always a price to pay from the one asking," Satichko said.

"What is that you want of me?" Cheri asked sadly. Satichko leaned next to her ear and whispered.

Cheri gasped in surprise as she heard it. She couldn't believe it. She wanted more time…

"Mother!" Lievin decided to interfere. Cheri quickly hid her sadness and smiled at him charmingly.

"Hello Lievin, how are you doing?" Cheri asked him nicely. He couldn't help but smile back at her and nodded that he was okay. "I hope you are enjoying your stay at the castle. Well I better go see how my sons are doing. Perhaps I'll invite them for a picnic with me, their mother! Bye!" she said before leaving the mother-son pair. They watched her leave, a bit of a slump on her shoulders they could see her distress. Lievin's expression went serious again.

"What did you tell her mother?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's private business son. I'm sure you remember that," Satichko answered back.

"If you have already made your decision, then forget it. The Great Sage is calling his debt."

Satichko had nothing to say except stare at the beautiful flowers that surrounded them.

"Tell the Great Sage, Lady Cheri's wish was too great for me to not ask for anything. But tell him, that I have lessened the price instead. That should satisfy him."

"Then what was the payment?"

TBC--

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry for the late update! I know you're all probably wondering what happened. Well first I had a long case of writer's block, then I got very sick for a whole week and a half. But I've been better so here's an update! Anyways, I appreciate your reviews!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	7. The Stories

Fairytale

Response to anonymous reviews:

moose: Saa...

eternalbright: Thanks!

anna: Yes, I'll mention it when I've made a decision.

Part 6: The Stories

Everyone could feel the tense atmosphere in the castle, except a few oblivious servants and soldiers that weren't around much, and of course Yuri. No one bothered to interfere with the silent war. They knew it was dangerous to cross a witch and the Great Sage.

But…

Murata decided to ignore her instead in favor of supporting Wolfram with his dilemma. Plus he didn't want the blond to fall for her at all incase he suddenly gets the idea of making a wish, which he did not want. Murata found Wolfram training his soldiers, and decided to watch them. When the blond finished, Murata approached him.

"Ken, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be busy fighting with Satichko?" Wolfram stated with a teasing note. Murata grimaced but laughed at it instead.

"Now how can I resist watching a beauty than fighting?" Murata said in counter. Wolfram scowled at it but decided to leave it be. It was not like Murata really meant anything by it. "How long are you going to keep ignoring him?" he suddenly asked. Wolfram just looked at him in confusion.

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"C'mon Wolfram, you know you have to settle things with Yuri. He's on the brink and has been hounding me for some advice. He thinks you still hate him."

"Gee, I wonder why." Wolfram stated sarcastically. Murata gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to the wimp and try to be friends and treat him like one again. If it makes him feel better. And it'll make him stop bugging you."

"Saa… it could do you some good."

Wolfram sighed before walking off. Wolfram really wasn't in the mood to talk to Yuri at all. He wondered why he couldn't just leave it alone. It was already done with. Perhaps when Yuri's around he should just talk like Yuri mattered to him. He heard Yuri's voice near his vicinity and another. He wasn't jealous, so he won't go into a jealous fit. He saw him talking to Satichko. He was showing her around the place pointing things out. Wolfram noticed that he blushed a lot if she complimented him. Wolfram wondered if Yuri remembered that she had a son that was way older than he was. It didn't seem like Satichko was interested in what he was saying anyway so there was no scheme to get the king to like her. Satichko didn't look like she'd be interested in Yuri anyway. He decided to listen in to their conversation.

"So Heika, what do you think of Lord von Bielefeld?" Satichko asked. Yuri seemed put off by the question but answered anyway.

"He's my best friend. Although he is still a bit bratty but he's still a good friend," Yuri answered with a smile on his face. Satichko knew Wolfram was listening in.

"How about his older brothers, Lord Weller and Lord von Walde?"

"Conrad? He's like my godfather. I enjoy it when he plays baseball with me and trains me to sword fight. He's not as bossy. Gwendal? He's always serious but I know he has good intentions. Even if he sometimes forces me to sign papers. After awhile it gets tiring."

"You seem to have good things to say about them. How about Lord von Bielefeld? If he is a good friend then there should be something good about him."

Yuri paused in thought. He really didn't know what to think. He just couldn't explain it especially after all that had happened between them. He knew Wolfram was avoiding him like the plague. He tried to reconcile. Apologizing wasn't working.

"I… don't know…"

Wolfram decided to not hear the rest. It was pointless reconciling with an oblivious king that didn't know what to do. He pushed him aside as if he didn't really matter. A friend? Some friend he was. Wolfram went into the castle into his new room to go sleep. It was the only logical thing to do. Sleep, it temporarily takes away your problems. If you managed to sleep longer than maybe you were lucky to do it.

-X-

Yuri was in distress.

Everyone kept giving him knowing glances and some harsh looks, mostly from Gisela. He sighed. There was nothing he could do if Wolfram wouldn't want to talk to him. He had tried to talk to the blond but Wolfram would have none of it.

Perhaps he should just do as Murata says and order that Wolfram would see him. Yeah…

He spotted a guard and asked him to tell Wolfram to come to his office immediately, as an order. He went into his office to think of what to say so that Wolfram may not go running off by cutting him off. Wolfram was still as stubborn as before. No matter what Murata had suggested, Yuri still felt bad ordering the blond to talk to him. He sighed.

A knock sounded at the door and he told the person to come in. Wolfram came in closing the door behind him and walked up to his desk. He didn't bother sitting. Yuri figured that the blond thought he was going to go out quickly.

"You ordered for me Heika?" Wolfram asked him. Yuri heard the sarcasm and was hurt a bit. He felt worse just by hearing the truth. He didn't like ordering people, but he knew that it was inevitable being the Maou.

"Please Wolfram… I know that we haven't been on the best of terms. I know you've been avoiding me--"

"Is that all? Please don't continue. I know--" Wolfram began but was cut off when Yuri came in front of him and kneeled with his head bowed. "What are you doing? Get up!" he yelled grasping onto Yuri's arm trying to pull him up, but Yuri managed to stay down. Any other time, Wolfram would've been able to but not this time.

"No. I won't until you really forgive me." Yuri responded still kneeling. Wolfram felt nervous, if someone came in and saw this, it would be hell especially if it was Gunter. The purple-haired advisor would say more bad things about him and spread it throughout the castle and then to the outside. He didn't like it.

"Okay wimp I forgive you. Now get up before someone comes in here or worse Gunter." Wolfram stated hurriedly while also pulling on Yuri's arm.

"I'll handle that Wolfram. I know you don't mean it if you're worried about your reputation. I'll take care of it. Please…" Yuri begged.

Wolfram was getting uncomfortable. This was unusual for him. He didn't expect Yuri would really go this far to ask for his forgiveness. He guessed that he figured out the last time he apologized. Perhaps he should give Yuri another chance instead of keeping up this stupid fight. He knew it was also affecting Murata and Gisela and he didn't want them in Yuri's face all the time too.

"Listen wimp, I forgive you okay? I'm not mad at you."

Yuri's head lifted looking at Wolfram's turned away face. Yuri usually couldn't tell if it was sincere or not, but he knew that this time, it was real. He let out a real smile in days. He stood up and embraced the blond. He was surprised as Wolfram returned it.

They didn't notice the black shadow crawling towards them.

-X-

"Satichko, I ordered you to stop this nonsense. I've called in your debt that you still owe me." Murata said with a hint of eerie calmness. Satichko just looked at him frustrated.

"Listen Great Sage," she stated with sarcasm, "I can't stop it. Lady Cheri asked for a very big wish that required a lot of sacrifice. I have cut it down to a mere one third of my original asking price. If I don't get it, everything will fall into chaos. You do remember that," she finished.

"What have you requested of her? I know it was one of her sons."

"Great Sage, just this once, do not question my motives. You do not understand about balance with as much power as I--" Satichko paused as a sharp pain coursed through her body. She dropped to her knees, her hands leaning against the wall to upright herself.

"Are you alright?" Murata asked her as he helped her stand up.

"I'm fine. You have to understand Great Sage. What you and Shinou have done for me was only a small portion of what I have requested of you both centuries ago. So you see… the reason I'm choosing one of the three…

"I'm looking… for an heir."

Before Murata could ask anything further, a guard burst in the room out of breath.

"Forgive my intrusion Geika, Lady Satichko, but it's Lord von Bielefeld and Sir Lievin… they're both in the infirmary."

They both quickly ran to the infirmary. Murata was the first to arrive seeing everyone crowd around the two invalid. He approached Gisela who was attending to Lievin since she was finished with Wolfram who had the worse injury.

"What happened Gisela?" Murata asked.

"I don't know. Sir Lievin came rushing to me with Wolfram who was unconscious. He then fainted from a head wound. But Wolfram also had a head injury. According to Lievin he fell from the tower," she explained. "For some reason I can't heal Lievin's injury. Something is preventing me."

"Let me through," Satichko said moving people out of the way. She quickly knelt by Lievin's side and placed her hands over the injury. A dark glow emitted from her hand and soon it healed and he opened his eyes. She sighed in relief. "Lievin, you're alright. Can you tell me what happened?"

Lievin paused for a moment before pointing at Wolfram. "He fell off the tower balcony. I happened to be passing by and caught him. Our heads still hit the concrete. I tried to fly up and catch him but something held me back. I saw the black fog. Mother…

"Father's… escaped. I think he temporarily possessed Heika… which made him push Wolfram off the balcony…" Lievin spoke softly.

"Oh no… We have to find Heika before he goes off and leaves for the third world."

"What do you mean?" Gunter asked worriedly.

"If Heika goes back to his world, Soushu will be released."

"But Soushu was defeated when Heika defeated Shinou-Heika." Conrad intervened.

"Only a little bit of his power was released to them. When both Shinou and Heika were fighting. It was only a copy of his aura."

"So like you said, we only defeated a small aura," Murata spoke. Satichko nodded.

"Yes, I had him sealed before I found myself here. But a bit of his aura stuck with me and someone touched me, it passed on. When Shinou sealed it away, it managed to pass on. The seal was probably broken by him. I knew it was inevitable and come after me again."

"Then perhaps it's best we get Shibuya and extract Soushu from him."

"He'll be heading towards the fountain where you usually greet him. I'll extract Soushu from him." Satichko pulled out a vile and handed it to Gisela. "Give it to Wolfram. He'll wake up in a few minutes." She grasped Murata's shoulder. "We'll be at the fountain waiting. Heika is heading towards it at the moment. He's taking the long way." With that they disappeared. Murata noticed they ended up in the fountain. "It's so we can get him if they don't."

Satichko kneeled next to the fountain and placed her hands over the water. Blue waves of visible energy from her hands rippled the water until it finally stopped moving. Not even the winds could move the water. She looked to him. "I have sealed the portal temporarily to buy us some time."

They both heard a clap come from behind them. Yuri was approaching and he had an evil smirk on his face. It was something the kind-hearted Maou would never express to others it wasn't in his nature.

"You beat me here. I was wondering how long it was going to take. Murata, you look tense." Yuri spoke, his voiced laced with another's. Satichko glared at him. Behind her back, her hand was glowing a soft blue, which managed to blend with the water color. She signaled to Murata to distract Yuri while she prepared for something. Murata had no choice but to go along with it.

"Why did you throw Wolfram off the balcony?" Murata asked angrily. The possessed Yuri just sighed but put his hand up to his chin as if thinking.

"Oh yes, I recall that, I wanted to see what would happen. Is all." He responded casually as if it was an everyday thing. It just angered Murata greatly. "I was just acting on impulse of what the Maou really wanted. After all, the marriage is still a legal binding. He wants to marry that Midori girl he's so enamored with. I'm just helping the process along. Of course, while he watches the whole thing."

The possessed Yuri spotted Satichko running to him at a fast speed. He growled in annoyance and dodged the first attempt at a hit. This body slowed his reaction time down along with his speed. Of course, he wasn't able to escape and felt himself separating from the Maou. He quickly ditched the body and formed his own to what he really looked like. He ran his hands through his dark hair and scanned them with his blue eyes. His eyes stayed on Satichko.

"It's been awhile, dear." He said.

"You have no right to call me that Soushu." Satichko responded. She then turned to Murata who was holding up Yuri. "Get him to Gisela. He should be fine. I made sure none of _his _aura lingered in him."

Murata nodded and left them. If that man was Soushu and that aura that manifested itself in Shinou, then that man was dangerous. Perhaps Satichko was the only one to stop him if she had before. Murata quickly made it to the infirmary. He found that Wolfram was finally awake.

"Why'd you bring him here?" Wolfram angrily asked pointing at Yuri. Murata sighed just placing Yuri on the bed Lievin previously occupied.

"He has been possessed. Lady Satichko managed to separate them," he explained.

"Is my mother okay?" Lievin asked worriedly. He was close to panicking.

"She told me to leave it to her."

"There was a reason she asked you and Shinou to defeat him the first time. He's immune to her attacks." Lievin said before quickly rushing out to the fountain. He hoped he makes it on time.

Murata decided to follow while the rest of them take care of Yuri.

TBC--

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry! I think this story seems to go off track, but it will come in soon so don't be turned off yet. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	8. The Aftermath

Fairytale

Response to annonymous reviews:

Part 7: The Aftermath

Yuri groggily woke up. His head had hurt like he had a huge migraine. He still felt some throbbing. He saw that he was being sat by Murata, who pushed him gently back down.

"What happened to me?" Yuri asked when he regained his ability to speak.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Murata asked seriously.

"I remember Wolfram hugging me then after that…" he stopped, his eyes widening as a scene flashed through his mind.

_He felt intense pain shoot up through his whole body. He barely heard what the blond had said something about being alright. A few seconds later he felt his body stagger to get up. His mouth was moving but it wasn't him that was moving it. He could see himself leading Wolfram out to the balcony. _

_And then… _

He didn't want to finish the rest of the vision. He knew what happened. He sat up abruptly at that realization.

"Wolfram! What happened to Wolfram?!" Yuri asked worriedly. "Please tell me he's okay!" he finished before collapsing back onto the bed with an even bigger headache. Murata sighed. This was going to be hard to twist. He was hoping to sugar coat and make up a new story as to make him not feel guilty and go on an angst trip.

"Wolfram is fine Shibuya. But… I'd hold off in seeing him for a couple of days," Murata said with a sigh. "He's pretty much stubborn at the moment." _Oh Shinou, this is one big setback… _Murata thought with dread. Wolfram wouldn't be up to warming up to Yuri soon.

"Why?"

"He's been in a very bad mood for a few days now. Do you remember anything else?" Murata asked seriously. Yuri shook his head.

"A bit, all I remember is talking to Wolfram and apologizing and then I felt like I was pushed out of my body… That's all I really remember..."

"Well, do you want me to sugar coat it or do you want the truth?" Murata asked with seriousness.

Yuri was confused but he kind of dreaded what Murata was going to tell him or point out to make him figure it out.

"Just tell me what happened Murata. I don't want any of your riddles."

-X-

Wolfram couldn't really believe it. He had just avoided death… Although Murata explained to him that it wasn't Yuri's fault for being taken over, he still wanted to avoid the Maou at all costs at least for the moment. He didn't feel like listening to Yuri's sprouts of apologies for almost killing him. Although he knew that Yuri was not in control of himself, he just couldn't help it.

He sighed and then went back to the separate room Satichko resided in, she said she wanted to see him.

-X-

Satichko sat up gazing around the room she was in. She knew that she was no match to Soushu, which was a pain but the only person powerful enough is not here yet. She glanced outside with the dull overcast. She knew what the cause was. It would last for days unless Soushu got what he wanted. She knew what it was. She just didn't want to give it to him.

A knock sounded on her door before the person entered.

"Ah Wolfram. You got my message," she greeted him. The blond fully entered and closed the door before approaching the chair next to her.

"Yes, you called for me?" he responded. She smiled.

"Remember what we talked about?"

-X-

Yuri ran around frantically searching for Wolfram. He had to make it up to the blond. He knew very much so. But first he had to apologize. He wandered into the gardens. He felt something that just didn't sit right with him, like an ominous feeling that something was going to go wrong, but he ignored it and went on looking for Wolfram.

After a long walk around the garden, Yuri knew Wolfram was not there. He had searched everywhere that he could think of. He began his trek back to the castle. All of a sudden he stumbled back as a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. He didn't recognize the man. He has dark black hair and blue eyes. The spirit inside of him was warning him that this person was dangerous. He stood up cautiously watching the man standing a few feet from him.

Yuri didn't dare ask who this person was. He somehow knew. This must have been the person that possessed him for that time when Wolfram was dropped from the balcony.

"Not much was right," the man said. "It's Soushu. I'm sure you've dealt with a possessed king once." Soushu finished.

Yuri's eyes narrowed at him but didn't say anything.

"Considering she hasn't talked to you so much means you're not the one she favors." With that he began walking away towards the castle.

"Wait, who are you and what are you doing here?" Yuri demanded. Soushu stopped.

"It has nothing to do with you your majesty. I'm not here to kill you. Unless of course you wish for me to try," he said with a smirk. Black flame ignited in his hand, lifting it up ready to strike.

Yuri got on the defensive. Before they can start Conrad and Murata approached along with Gwendal and Gunter following up, Yozak jumped in completing the circle around Soushu. He just looked on bored.

"I see your help has arrived. I only came here for one reason. Just hand her over and I will go." Soushu simply said.

"Ah, but which _her _are you talking about? We have plenty of women that occupy the castle," Murata smartly said. Soushu growled in annoyance.

"You know who-"

"No need dearest. I'm right here," Satichko said appearing from behind Yuri. She gently moved Yuri out of the way to stand in front of Soushu. She held a silvery-white bow in her hand. She caressed the bow with her free hand. "Recognize this dear? I'm sure you remember what this is used for and I'm sure this is what you're really looking for."

"It seems you saved me the trouble beloved."

"That I did."

Satichko lifted the bow ready to strike. She used her other hand to pull back the string as if the arrow was in her hands. Soon an arrow appeared glowing white flames. She pulled it farther back aiming for Soushu.

Then she released the arrow hitting him on the head.

"Wolfram!"

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry I'm so late with this fic! But I've been very busy and tired. I just recently had my baby boy! I couldn't leave him alone! Anyways I've found the time to finish since he's sleeping! Also thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them!

Review! C+C accepted! No Flames.


	9. Back to the Beginning Part 1

Fairytale

Part 8: Back to the Beginning Part 1

_Satichko lifted the bow ready to strike. She used her other hand to pull back the string as if the arrow was in her hands. Soon an arrow appeared glowing white flames. She pulled it farther back aiming for Soushu. _

_Then she released the arrow. _

Yuri watched, his eyes watching in slow motion, as a streak of blond ran past him to stand in the way of the oncoming projectile. Dark eyes widened as the body slowly fell backwards to the ground. Red began leaking onto the stone tiles from the head wound of the blond. Everyone was also shocked.

Yuri was the first to react and run over calling the name.

"Wolfram!"

It was then when everyone but Murata, Satichko, and Soushu went running to the blond's side. Murata glared at the scene. He had a feeling there was something more to this.

"You planned this didn't you dear?" Soushu said looking down at the now dead blond. He quickly made it in front of Satichko before she could avoid him. He gripped her arm well brining her face closer to his. "I know you have some power left. I can tell you didn't completely hit him with all of it. Give it to me!" he demanded whispering.

"I'll never give it to you. I know what you're going to do. You are not getting any of it!" she whispered harshly to him. He growled in annoyance before letting her go.

"I'll have a deal with you when I get back. You better hurry and trap his soul," he said lowly before vanishing.

Satichko sighed then stared at the Murata's glare.

"You have some explaining to do," Murata stated coldly. She just smirked.

"Why don't you go ask Shinou, he's the one who said that it was no problem and that he'd keep Wolfram company." She said before walking over to the huddling group. "Move before he really is dead," she stated, which prompted everyone but Yuri to move.

Satichko kneeled down next to Wolfram's dead body. She placed her hand above the wound where the arrow passed through. A dark glow emitted from her hand which healed the injury and stopped the bleeding. She stood up looking down at Yuri.

"You better hurry Heika. He's going to die pretty soon if you don't get him to the shrine within the next hour."

-X-

"_Remember what we talked about?" Satichko asked Wolfram who just sat down next to her. _

"_We talked about a lot of things," Wolfram responded smartly. She just laughed. _

"_Yes we did, about your mother's wish and yours." _

"_What of it?" _

"_It seems that we have to start it now. It was closer than I expected. When your king was possessed and attempted to throw you off the balcony, you were hoping that was it were you not?" _

_Wolfram didn't say anything. _

"_But of course that was the only way to really be 'divorced', was it not? I have a better way than your king blaming himself. In turn you will help me too. _

"_Do you wish to die?" _

-X-

Murata glanced between Satichko and Shinou. It was surprising that Shinou was able to keep this from him. He was a bit peeved at it as always but he dealt with it knowing there was a reason Shinou agreed to this and let it happen. There must've been something more to this than what was let on. He knew that between them he wasn't going to know until the critical moment.

Yuri was rather devastated. He just couldn't believe it.

Wolfram was dead.

Really, it took a while to sink in. Somehow he couldn't help but think of it as his fault. He could've stopped Wolfram from running ahead since the blond came from his direction. He felt like he failed him and his brothers. He did have to wonder why Wolfram all of a sudden saved that man, Soushu, who was going to attack them. Before he had a chance to ponder longer, he felt himself being steered away from the body and out of the shrine. He still didn't pay attention and before he knew it, he was in his room.

_This has to be a bad dream…_ Yuri thought to himself. Collapsing on his bed, he quickly fell asleep hoping that when he woke up Wolfram was still alive and everything was normal again.

-X-

"Wake up. She said that you have to or else she won't go through with it."

Wolfram jolted awake. He blinked repeatedly to clear his vision. It took him a while to remember that he was supposed to be dead. Although he noticed that he was in a place that was pitch black with only him that he could see and someone else who looked almost like him.

"Shinou!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Where am I?"

"Don't you remember? You made this happen. You died." Shinou explained. Wolfram then remembered that he did. "We are inside your mind. The witch was able to trap your soul as per your request to keep you alive so to speak."

"Right."

"Who would've thought that this was all your idea." Shinou stated with a chuckle. Wolfram just growled in annoyance before standing up.

"Why do you and the sage call her a witch?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"Long story, but you don't have time. She's waiting for you."

With that he pushed the younger making him feel like he was falling in a never ending pit.

Then it went dark.

-X-

Yuri still couldn't believe it. There was no way… NO way Wolfram was dead. There just couldn't be. Perhaps there was something Satichko could do. She did say that she could probably heal Wolfram or something. She did heal his wound. When he heard a gasp of breath from Wolfram afterwards, he thought that the blond really was back to life.

Maybe he could ask for a favor… but Murata told him that he was not to ask anything from Lady Satichko. Murata told him that he would regret it very much so. But… he couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. He sat up with the intention of going to see Wolfram's body and hope that it would give him some closure. Although, everyone was forbidden to see the body specifically by the sage and Shinou with the excuse that the ceremony will be disrupted in keeping his soul within his body to keep him alive.

He wondered why they didn't freeze him like when the forbidden boxes happened. Well he couldn't dwell on it. Yuri decided that he had to see Wolfram himself. He poked his head outside his door hoping no one was there. When he didn't see a lingering soldier or hear someone walking in his direction, he quickly and quietly closed his door after stepping outside. He froze when he heard someone.

"Heika, is everything alright?" came Conrad's voice from behind him.

Yuri's eyes widened. _I didn't even hear him…_ he thought to himself. _Great now I would never be able to sneak in. _Yuri knew that even if it seemed like Conrad would always take his side, but he would always favor Wolfram first above all. Perhaps he could keep Conrad away for a little bit enough for him to get away.

"Everything is alright Conrad. I was just worried about Wolfram that's all. I hope that he's okay," Yuri responded with no hint of stuttering, which he was pretty surprised about himself.

"Yes, we all hope so too your majesty," Conrad responded.

"Well I'm going to the gardens to clear my head a bit. Maybe Greta can come with me. Later Conrad." Yuri said walking away in a walking pace. He didn't want to run in fear of Conrad going after him.

Brown eyes stared at the double-black's retreating figure. _He didn't ask me to call him Yuri. _Conrad thought suspiciously. _But maybe he is just too worried about Wolfram. _With that thought in mind Conrad let a small smile grace his lips.

Yuri glanced back to see that Conrad had walked the other way. He mentally let out a glee. He wouldn't get caught seeing Wolfram. He hoped that seeing the blond would not hinder their chances of bringing his soul back. He knew Murata and Shinou were liars, but they were very good liars, but he's been lied enough by Murata to know when he was lying. Murata had been on edge ever since but at the same time relieved.

He decided to investigate later. For now, he had to know how Wolfram was doing for himself.

-X-

Yuri didn't think it was this easy to actually enter the shrine without someone seeing him. So far he hadn't run into anyone. He had made it to where Wolfram was being held. His black eyes searched, leading him to the center where Wolfram lied, unmoving. It gave him a shiver. The shrine just made it a bit more eerier. He approached the altar the blond was on. He grasped the pale hand wishing to say something but refrained from saying anything.

Yuri gasped in surprise.

The hand was warm. The wound was healed and the body was emitting heat. It was impossible. Before he could ponder the different scenarios, a voice stopped him.

"It looks like someone beat me here."

TBC---------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes I know an update! Finally! Anyways I'm nearing the completion of this story. Just one more chapter! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review~! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	10. Back to the Beginning Part 2

Fairytale

Part 9: Back to the Beginning Part 2

"I suggest you get out of the way heika, I really don't want to hurt you."

"What are you doing here, Soushu?" Yuri demanded of the figure before him. Soushu just stared expressionlessly.

"I'm here because of him. It seems you figured out that he didn't die."

Yuri stopped to think after that statement. _Wolfram isn't dead? _Was the thought that ran through his head. Yuri didn't want to believe it for it might give him some false hope. He saw Wolfram die right in front of him.

"You don't believe me. Then I will prove it."

-X-

Satichko rushed through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle. The guards were puzzled at the scene but thought nothing of it. Lievin was right behind her yelling at her to go back in the room to rest since she had wasted a lot of energy.

"Great Sage!" she called out looking for Murata. It was just the right time as Murata suddenly came out from around the corner.

"Lady Satichko, what is it?" he asked with a hint of suspicion. She grabbed his hand making him run with her from what he would assume is the shrine.

"There's a disturbance at the shrine."

Now it was Murata who ran on ahead with her running after him. He told her to stay in the castle but she would not listen and still went on after him. Lievin following behind them. They made it to the shrine to find Yuri and Soushu inside. Yuri stood defensively in front of Wolfram's body, while Soushu was ready to release a dark arrow through him. Soushu slightly turned his head to see them.

"Soushu what are you doing?" Satichko asked having an idea on what he would be doing.

"I'm sure you know what I'm doing, Dear. How else can I get what I want?" he said. He aimed pointing it at Yuri. "Say bye to your husband Heika, he'll be dead once this hits him."

Yuri growled angrily, his aura flared.

Soushu fired.

A white arrow aimed for the same target.

Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad arrived in time to see the results. Murata and Yuri stood in shock at the scene before them and turned to the person who fired the white arrow.

Lievin held his position as a single tear fell from his eye. His hands were shaking in shock, nervousness, sadness? He didn't know. No one knew.

-X-

Satichko lunged in front of Yuri and caught the dark arrow about to hit him. She quickly propelled herself towards Soushu and impaled him with the dark arrow. She didn't smile. She didn't jump for joy. She cried instead at what she had just done. She hated how Soushu just smiled at her, not mockingly, but a genuine smile.

"I guess you caught me first," Soushu said wistfully. His hands wrapped around hers that still held the arrow in place. She winced in pain as an arrow pierced her too. Satichko dropped to her knees in front of Soushu. She smiled. Her hand cupped his face.

"Finally, beloved when we meet again and under different circumstances. My heart will always be yours," Satichko said. Soushu held her hand.

"I'll find you again." He responded back.

They began to disintegrate. The audience watched as they disappeared holding each other.

It was then that green eyes revealed themselves.

-X-

"So this whole ordeal was a plan?" Yuri asked not believing it for a second as they listened to Lievin's story. Lievin sighed glancing at the occupants and nodded.

"Yes, mother and father had been at it for centuries. They knew that they could not kill each other because they were cursed by their own friends. They were cursed to live forever watching as they themselves stayed still and the world moved on without them. When my mother found out about me and told my father, they had to find a way to end it. The only way for them to do it was to kill each other but both my mother and father had different views on how to do it.

"They fought each other constantly. Finally when I turned ten my mother took me and ran. As I was growing up with her she taught me many things and to harness the power that I had that was passed to me. When I stopped aging… she forced me to promise her that if father didn't kill her, I was to do it." Lievin explained. He just couldn't believe his own story.

"She had failed for centuries as did father, we thought that it would end when Shinou had defeated a part of him but that had failed too. Then Cheri came to her for a wish. Mother stifled through the possibilities of the future and granted Cheri's wish. The reason for her visit was to find an heir to inherit her powers. Father already gave them to me a long time ago when he visited, so I was out of the question. It is why she chose Wolfram. He was the one she knew would be capable to handle it.

"Now since they are both gone, I will continue where I left off and age."

"When did you stop aging?" Murata asked curiously. To them he looked no older than about twenty.

"One hundred." He responded. "I'm four hundred sixty five currently."

They all gasped in response. It was as if he was a full-blooded Mazoku but to live that long?

"I'm not a Mazoku but a human. My magic keeps me from looking older and dying for a while. Where I come from we live as long as our magic can sustain us."

"Will it be the same for Wolfram?" Yuri asked.

"No. His lifespan is still that of a Mazoku. It has not changed. Except when he reaches a certain age he will not age, but he does need to find an heir to inherit it."

Wolfram, having woken from his induced dead state, listened to the story intently outside the door. He knew what was going on, he didn't want it to happen but he knew that Satichko was suffering. Being a new friend, she had asked him to help her end her suffering. Being a good friend he did what she asked. He was sad to see her go especially someone that understood him better than most people.

His hand subconsciously rested on his stomach. At least he knew that she would live anew. He jumped in surprise as the door opened the one right next to him. He saw that it was Yuri that walked out, he quickly turned and began to walk, but stopped as a hand grasped his wrist. He turned and green eyes met black.

"We need to talk," Yuri stated seriously. He walked the opposite direction and still held Wolfram incase the blond would bolt. Wolfram did not protest, as much as he wanted to. He was told to let Yuri talk and then he would never be bothered again, he was wrong…

Wolfram saw where they were headed, towards the room that they used to share. He did not like where this was going. Yuri quickly maneuvered him into the room and rested his forehead against the closed door, taking shallow breaths, thinking about what he was going to say. He turned around and walked passed Wolfram to the table. There sat a piece of paper. Wolfram did not know what this was about so he was clueless to say anything in case it might ruin his chance.

"Don't you know, technically we are still married," Yuri said, not bothering to turn around to look at him. "We aren't officially divorced unless I sign it."

Wolfram wondered why he was bringing it up right now when this was done a while ago.

"I know you placed this among the papers to approve a few months ago, I'm sorry that I'm only responding to it now, but I just didn't know what to say just that…

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the insensitive things that I've done to you. I'm sorry for ignoring you and not treating you the way you should be treated." Yuri turned around and held the paper up. Wolfram recognized it as the divorce papers. He thought that Yuri would sign it without knowing since he just signs. Plus he didn't think Yuri paid attention to the customs of same sex marriages.

Wolfram watched in shock as Yuri tore up the divorce paper he had put up. He was also surprised at the fact Yuri was on his knees, grasping his hand and begging for something, he could not comprehend because his mind was in overload at the moment. He stared down at Yuri's kneeling form asking for his forgiveness over and over again. Wolfram had this talk with Satichko before she died about him and Yuri. The conversation replayed in his mind.

-X-

_Wolfram watched as Satichko shuffled these things called 'tarot cards'. She said that it was from Earth where Yuri was from. Wolfram was curious. She said it told fortunes with plenty of outcomes. As she placed it in a certain order, she told him about his life and how he felt throughout it. _

"_Do you want to know about your husband?" Satichko asked. _

"_We are divorced," Wolfram stated. She just chuckled. _

"_If you say so." She turned over the last card revealing a blank card. "This is interesting. A blank card how worrisome. Well you can go about this many ways… you can ignore it, listen to him, keep your decision about the divorce, or you can still love him like you do at the moment." _

"_What makes you think I still love him?" _

"_Your expression says it all. That girl he just brought was nothing but a friend. They both knew it. She blackmailed him into it. She wanted to see what kind of husband he had that would make him space out and think and talk about all the time." _

"_Really? I very highly doubt that." _

"_Oh you'll see. When this is all over, you'll see." _

-X-

Wolfram is seeing. He did not know what to do. He did not feel pressured as Yuri kept his gaze down waiting for a response. He could tell that Yuri was starting to look dejected. Wolfram was torn, one side wanted to go through with the divorce, the other wanted him to give him another chance. It seemed the latter was winning because he knew in his heart he still loved the wimpy king and still wanted to be right by his side. Wolfram came to a decision. Kneeling down to Yuri's level, he hugged him, making sure that Yuri knew what decision he came to.

"Ignore me again, Wimp, and I'll make sure you are roasted beyond recognition."

Wolfram did not see the true smile Yuri had put on his face. Yuri brought Wolfram closer, startling the blond but not caring seeing as how everything seemed to be going right.

-X-

_Seven years later… _

"Get back here Alarica!" Greta called running after the little girl running ahead of her. The little girl Alarica laughed at the chase she was in. She turned to look at Greta.

"You can't catch me big sis!" Alarica called back. The girl looked ahead with her black eyes and saw her mother and father approaching. She smiled happily before increasing her speed. "Mama, papa!" she said jumping to her mother. "Mama, big sis is being mean to me!"

Greta managed to catch up, out of breath, and sent out a weak protest. "No _breathe_ Papa-Wolfram, I… did not."

"Alarica, we told you to be ready today. Lady Flurin is coming along with her husband and son to visit," Wolfram said putting down his youngest daughter.

"But… but… I don't like him. He's mean to me!" Alarica said. "You understand don't you papa?" she added with the puppy dog eyes to Yuri who was laughing nervously at the looks he was getting.

"I have to agree with your _mother_ on this one princess. He is not that bad I'm sure Markos will be better." Yuri said taking her hand and leading her to the outside court where Flurin is waiting for them.

As soon as the boy and girl saw each other, sparks of annoyance sparked between them.

Fin.

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes, I know the ending kind of sucks but I'm sorry. I just dragged on this for too long I think. So I think this will be okay. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school, work, and cleaning the house while taking care of my child. I'm sure some or most of you know how that is. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
